Exorcist of Konoha
by Gladonost
Summary: Naruto trained by Rin Okumura Exorcist!Naruto Exorcist!Hinata Exorcist! Shikamaru Naruhina


Exorcist of Konoha

By: Gladonost

Disclaimer: I own nothing excepting any techniques and Original Characters I create to use in this fanfiction.

/

6:00 AM, Ninja Academy, Room 7, May 10, 1022 AFN

\\\

"Due to the new treaty with the Knights of the True Cross and the rising numbers of mid to high level demons all Genin teams will now consist of one Jounin, two Genin, and one Page. Now on to team assignments. Team 7 will be Genin Uchiha Sasuke, Genin Haruno Sakura, and Page Uzumaki Naruto under Jounin Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 will consist of Genin Inuzuka Kiba, Genin Aburame Shino, and Page Hyuuga Hinata under Jounin Yuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10 will be Genin Akimichi Chouji, Genin Yamanaka Ino, and Page Nara Shikamaru under Jounin Sarutobi Asuma." Announced Iruka Umino to his graduating class. He looked at the Exorcists of the class all three had been taken from the Academy a couple weeks after starting their final year to go to an Exorcism Cram School at True Cross Academy. He had heard that Naruto had gotten special training from the True Cross' Paladin, Okumura Rin, the others also seemed to have been given special training, Shikamaru was trained by Suguro Ryuji and Hinata was trained by Okumura Yukio. They now looked very different. Shikamaru had left the Academy as one of the laziest students he had ever seen but now was sitting up straight in his chair dressed in an unbuttoned black jacket over a white cotton shirt with black pants along with a red-and-black tie, Hinata used to be timid as a mouse and stuttered when she spoke now she spoke and acted with confidence dressed in a long black trench-coat with a brown leather belt around her waist on the belt were holsters for two things she called pistols and a broad leather carrier with canisters full of different substances, finally Naruto wasn't nearly as loud or hyperactive he was sitting still with a slightly bored expression on his face his appearance had changed the most drastically his ears were now slightly pointed and his canines were longer he was dressed almost exactly like Shikamaru only his jacket was buttoned up along with a set of nine katana strapped to various belts.[AN: they are dressed like their respective teachers were during Cram School, everyone one else dressed normally] As the teachers came to retrieve their newest students eventually only Team 7 was left to wait…

/

12:00 PM, Ninja Academy, Room 7, May 10, 1022 AFN

\\\

… And wait and wait and wait. 6 HOURS later they were still waiting on their sensei, Kakashi. Naruto had his head on the desk in front of him trying to glare a hole in the door. Sasuke was also watching the door, not for Kakashi but at the wisps of smoke. He had walked between Naruto and the door a couple hours ago and was now nursing a burnt hand. Sakura was looking at Naruto quizzically as she wondered how he possessed heat vision. Suddenly the door opened, they saw a shock a grey hair, heard a yelp of pain and then … THUMP. They looked at the floor to see a man with his hitai-ate over one eye clutching the stomach area of his Jounin flak jacket trying to put out the flames covering it. After a few minutes of writhing in pain and an application of burn medication, he told them to meet him on the roof.

/

12:35 PM, Ninja Academy, Rooftop, May 10, 1022 AFN

/

"So, why don't we introduce ourselves things like your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future," the lazy cycloptic pervert drawled.

"Why don't you go first and show us how Kakashi-sensei?" said, as many have already guessed, Sakura.

"Fine, my name is Hatake Kakashi, my likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams are none of your concern. You next Pinky"

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like quiet places and the sound of rain on leaves. I dislike Ino-buta and spoiled brats. My hobbies are training and rock-climbing. My dream for the future is to surpass Tsunade-no-Densetsu-no-Sannin."

"How about our little Pyro-kun next."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like training, ramen, girls who can look out for themselves, and my swords, the Kyuubigatana. I dislike fangirls, arrogant fools, and war hawks. My hobbies are demon hunting, glaring, and reading manga. My dream for the future is to be the first to become both Paladin and Hokage."

"Now it's your turn, Broody."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like tomatoes and training, and I dislike obnoxious losers and fangirls. I have no hobbies. My dream … no, my _ambition _is to restore my clan, the Uchiha, and to kill a certain man."

Kakashi looked at the three and smiled, not that they could see it, he had a kunoichi-in-training, an ambitious demon-slaying Jinchuriki, and a not-so-emo avenger. He could work with this.


End file.
